


[Podfic] Born to Motorbabies

by greedy_dancer



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Killjoys, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-07
Updated: 2011-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Jjtaylor's story. Author's summary: <i>Here's the thing with having a crush on a mysterious DJ; it's kind of an inconvenient place to hang your affections.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Born to Motorbabies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Born to Motorbabies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/138667) by [jjtaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjtaylor/pseuds/jjtaylor). 



> **Podficcer's notes:** Thanks to Crazybutsound and Knight_Tracer for reassuring me about the effects.

**Two versions** :

[Born to Motorbabies [NO FX]](http://www.mediafire.com/?tz0ks9xcm8ame4d) (MP3, 71.15Mb) Voice only.

[Born to Motorbabies [FX]](http://www.mediafire.com/?deqbxtsd59s5jk9) (MP3, 71.7 Mb) With some sound effects (emulating Dr Death Defying's broadcasts), and edited just a tiny bit to accomodate those, with the author's permission. You can have a taste of the effects here:

[Born to motorbabies [FX sample]](http://soundcloud.com/greedy_dancer/born-to-motorbabies-fx-sample) by [greedy_dancer](http://soundcloud.com/greedy_dancer)

**Length:** 1:17:43 / 1:18:19 depending on the version

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Born to Motorbabies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974957) by [argentumlupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine)




End file.
